1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a simple fan wire collection structure and, more particularly, to a fan wire collection structure that utilizes a devious structure to fix and protect the wires.
2. Related Art
The power supply wires of a heat dissipation fan used in the computer system are connected to the exterior via a wire collection structure. The wire collection structure is mainly formed on a fan rib, which has the functions of fixing and protecting the power supply wires so that the wires will not get loose or engulfed into the fan due to the vibration and air flow of the running fan. Also, when assembling the computer system, the power supply wires will not be pulled off from the soldering point on the fan motor.
FIGS. 3A and 3B are schematic views of a conventional fan wire collection structure 30, wherein FIG. 3A is a top view while FIG. 3B a three dimensional diagram. Referring to FIG. 3A, the fan wire collection structure 30 in the prior art is a wire passage structure formed by a base 31 and two flank supports 32. The wires 80 extending from the fan are first placed between the base 31 and the two flank supports 32, then connect to the exterior. This is the simplest conventional wire collection structure. Its drawback is that the wires 80 can not be firmly fixed within the wire collection structure 30 so that the wires 80 can be easily tilted and exposed outside the wire collection structure 30. This makes the wire collection structure 30 lack of the wire protection function. In addition, this wire collection structure 30 has a weak resistance to external forces, therefore, when the wires 80 are dragged by an external force, they can be easily pulled off from the soldering point and cause the damage to the fan.
FIGS. 4A and 4B are schematic views of another conventional improved fan wire collection structure 40, wherein FIG. 4A is a top view while FIG. 4B a three dimensional diagram. Referring to FIG. 4A, the fan wire collection structure 40 in the prior art is a wire passage structure formed by a base 41, two flank supports 42, and two stop boards 43. The main difference between the current structure and the previous structure in FIG. 3 is that stops boards are formed above the passage structure, which prevent the tilt and thus the exposure of the wires 80 from the wire collection structure 40. The wire collection structure 40 enhances the fixing effect for the wires 80, however, it still lacks of the protection from the external force pulling on the wires 80.
FIGS. 5A and 5B are schematic views of another conventional improved fan wire collection structure 50, wherein FIG. 5A is a top view while FIG. 5B a three dimensional diagram. Referring to FIG. 5A, the fan wire collection structure 50 in the prior art is a wire passage structure formed by a base 51, two flank supports 52, and two stop boards 53. The main difference between the current structure and the previous structure in FIG. 4 is that a clipping force is applied on the wires 80 within the wire collection structure 50. After the wires 80 extend outside the fan, a wire clip 54 for clipping the wires 80 is inserted into the wire passage structure from above to clip the wires 80 so as to strengthen the resistance of the wire collection structure 50 to the external force. Nevertheless, since the wire clip 54 and the wire collection structure 50 are not formed integrally but two separate elements, it results in extra time for assembling, and increases the cost for materials, manufacturing, and further processing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple fan wire collection structure which has a good fixing function on the wires so that the wires will not tilt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple fan wire collection structure which has a stronger resistance to the external pulling force on the wires.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple fan wire collection structure, which is formed integrally to reduce the cost for materials, further manufacturing and assembling.
To achieve the above object, the fan wire collection structure according to the instant invention includes a base, a rise portion formed on the base, at least one flank supports each connecting to one side of the base, and at least one stop boards each connecting to one of the flank supports integrally, wherein wires are twisted in a space defined by the base, the rise portion, the at least one flank supports, and the at least one stop boards.
The above structure can firmly fix the wires without tilting and has a stronger resistance to the external pulling force on the wires. In addition, the structure is formed integrally and does not need additional elements, therefore it can greatly reduce the cost for materials, further manufacturing and assembling.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.